Taichi
by kai kamiya
Summary: Tai's a cutter because his parents know he and Matt are in love. It seems hopeless until Tai gets an idea one night. I came up with this while listening to My chemical romance on an endless loop.
1. Eternal Love

Okay first off I'd like to thank Rabid Intellegence Worshipper for that lovely flame you gave me. Two words CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! You can do that instead of using these colorful phrases to describe my writing. First off I asked for the reviews because before on another site I had stories and noone read them. I am not putting up sequals if there is noone to read them! 2nd of all. People _are _homophobes for no reason. My dad is. I did give a bit of background, I explained it in the 'expensive vase' part. Listen I think you should just sit down and meditate. It'll do you some good.

I don't own digimon

Matt & Tai-17

Tai is my best friend in the whole world and has been since the 7th grade. Regardless of all the pain he puts me through, not to mention his friends and family, Tai's a cutter. He's tried over and over again to kill himself. It's only because of us- no because of me. I'm in love with Tai. I, Yamato Ishida am in love with his best friend Taichi Kamiya. He loves me back, too. The problem is, his parents hate me. They know how we feel about each other and they hate me for "poisoning their son". They're probably the biggest homophobes you could ever meet. I wish we would have know this beforehand, they've always seemed so chipper and accepting. Even when Tai broke this expensive vase his mom bought by playing with his soccer ball in the living room.

Since the parents are such big jerks, he now has no privacy, no life, and in his mind, no reason to live. He's coming home today from the hospital because of his latest suicide attempt. This time Kari, his sister, found him bleeding to death in his room because she came home early from cheerleading practice.

I waited outside his apartment building, with the rest of our friends, for his parent's car to pull up. Tai's dad bought this shiny new black thing that they call a car but, like all automobiles, I call it a giant metal deathtrap. When they pulled up I morbidly had the thought that the car was almost like a hearse. 'It is a hearse' I mentally corrected myself, 'bringing him to his death because staying with these people will eventually kill him'.

I watched in disgust as he exited the car. His normally tanned skin was now a chalk-like pallor, his once proud shoulders now drooped and his stunning chocolate brown eyes were downcast and listless. 'Look what they've done to him. They broke my Tai'. I felt like crying. Everyone stood and watched him slowly make his way towards the group. All were deathly silent. Tai has now become very angry all the time and rarely ever smiles. Needless to say this affects the people around him badly. I just hope this doesn't put him in a bad mood.

As weak as he was he still managed a small smile and hugs to each of his friends. When he looked at me his smile left his eyes and he looked more apologetic. "I'm sorry Matt." He spoke quietly as we hugged. Before I could ask what he meant, his parents approached us. "You don't touch my son," his father spat. I hated them. I hated them so much for hurting him and being so damnably stupid.

"As you wish, father of the year." I sneered and stalked away, leaving everyone to stare at my retreating back.

The next night I felt like crap. My dad had to work late at the TV station so once again I was on my own. After cooking a dinner I barely tasted and realizing there was nothing on television remotely watchable, I began to get restless. What was Tai doing right now? Was he all right? Was he trying to kill himself again? I can't stop thinking about the good old days when we would just sit and stare up in the night sky.

"I wonder, when you die, where do you go?"

"I dont know Tai, I guess you just go to heaven or something."

"You know what I think? I think you become a star. So that you could be immortalized in the sky. You live on through clear nights like this and maybe, if youre lucky, someone would make a wish on you." I made a wish then. I made it on the brightest star in the sky. I wished that we would be together forever.

"Well I think that when you die, you would be the brightest star in the sky."

"You think so?"  
"I know so." He looked at me and that was when I told him how I felt. The love I felt for him and how I wanted him to _understand_ how I felt. The next week he told me he felt the same.

I decided that a walk in the brisk autumn air would do me some good so I grabbed my jacket. I opened the door quickly just to slam into a cotton covered wall of flesh. Chocolate eyes met mine as we stood there for a moment. "Tai…"

"Hey," he hugged me and I embraced him back not wanting to let go, "I missed you."

"Me too." 'He smells so nice.'

"Where are you going?" He let me go.

"For a walk."

"Why go for a walk when you can go for a ride?"

"Huh?" he pointed to the street where the demon parents' car was parked. "You brought the hearse?" I asked half jokingly.

"Cute name." He laughed.

"It's appropriate." We got into the car and he started driving. "So when are you going back to school?"  
"I dunno. I've missed so much I'm not sure I can even graduate this year."

"Oh. Tai…"

"Yama, I'm so sorry- for everything. I know I make you worry, but my parents and I, we have these horrible arguments and…"

I covered his hand that was resting lightly on the steering wheel with my own. "Aishiteru gozaimasu."

"I know, aishiteru."

Silence.

"Umm, Matt. I was thinking… well I had and idea… well it's just something that popped in my head…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Well…"

I knew he'd understand so I left a note for my dad and Tai also left a note for my dad to give to his parents. So did I. There were only three words on mine, though, "Go to hell." I took my guitar with me. If I was going to go, if I was going to leave this dismal place, might as well do it with my prized possession. Tai has had a soccer ball over my house since 9th grade, "in case of emergencies". He decided that it would be appropriate to go with that. We drove to a precipice near the ocean just outside the city. Tai cut us both and we let the blood drip a bit in the car leaving a trail from the car seats to the edge of the cliff. We held hands, blood mixing together, as the dawn broke and the water below rushed up to meet us.


	2. What? There's more?

Wow and I mean, wow. You guys are the freakin best! I did not expect to get the reviews I did. Thank you! You've all been good little readers so here we are, the thrilling conclusion. Serious boy/boy action in this chpt. sweet 

I own nothing

Yamato's Letter

_Dear Dad, _

_I know that when you read this the first thing that's going to pop into your head is 'what the fuck?' I had to do it though. You know how you always told me to follow my heart? Well this is following my heart and being true to myself. I'm old enough now to know what's best for me. I know you'll cry, dad but don't. It's not the end, not by a long shot. It's simply a prelude to a happiness that'll last an eternity. I want a quiet ceremony, for the both of us. None of that high profile 'woe is me my son's dead' crap coming from any of you. It's a lot to ask, I know, but it's necessary. Now, to tell you exactly what happened. Tai had this idea. For being a jock he's got a few smarts hidden beneath that thick skull. "We should fake our deaths." he told me. _

_"Fake our deaths?"  
"Yeah. You saved Sano's life last year right? I mean, if it weren't for you he'd probably be at the bottom of the ocean right now."  
"Okay, but what does this have to do with anything?" _

_"Think. He owns that boat place. He owes you, big time. A cheap little house boat for his priceless life. He's getting a great bargain in this. Come on Yamato. We can get away from this- all of it. Just you and me. And after a while we can come back and no one can say anything about anything."  
"You've really been thinking about this, huh?"_

_He blushed, "Yeah. I have." _

_"Well, we're gonna have to do this quickly. Can I see your cell?" _

_What happened after that was quick and virtually painless. After some convincing Sano gave me a boat and I was going to give him something on it but he insisted we're going to need it to stay alive. I came back, got a couple things (and sorry I took a bit from the rainy day fund) and we made it look like we killed ourselves. A bit drastic, ne? Not really if you think about Tai's parents. If we just wound up missing they'd send out the National Guard and everyone else to find him and try to put me in jail, or worse. Anyway I left this for you and a couple other notes to give to Tai's parents. Sano's a great friend. Look after him for me when I'm gone, kay? I want you to have someone since mom keeps T.K. from you so much. Tell him I love him and tell Kari I love her like a sister. You know what? Tell them both what happened. No one else. They're just innocents in all of this. What else? I'll be writing you more- under an assumed name by the way- and I'll try to make sure I'm in the same place for a bit so I can get a letter back. We'll write to T.K. and Kari too. Well that's all I can think of for now. I love you so much and you're the best father a boy can have. Take care, dad._

_Yamato_

"...And what's the worst you take from every heart you break and like a blade you stain, well I've been holding on tonight..."

The first thing you do not want to hear in the morning is Tai singing, so why is that what I'm waking up to? Great song, just not emitting from the mouth of Mr. Tone Deaf Incarnate.

"...Well if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay, so long and good night so long and goodnight!"

I threw my head under the pillow. "Tai! SHUT UP!"  
There was silence. Sweet, sweet sil... Aagh! Pressure, agonizing pressure on my back... can't... breathe... vision... fading...

"Matt?" He lifted the pillow and saw that I was starting to turn purple. "Oh crap Matt, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He lifted his lithe frame off of my back and turned me over. I began to gasp for air as he stood there a look of sheer terror on his face. I began to chuckle. I dunno why I just got the giggles for some reason. I tried to suppress them by covering my mouth with my hand but they kept coming. Soon I was laughing my head off.  
"What's so funny! I almost killed you!"  
"I-know-the- look- on your face- it's hilarious for some reason. I was now rolling around on the bed holding my sides.  
"You're laughing? At me? No one laughs at Taichi Kamiya! I'll kill you!" He yelled the last as he pounced, careful with his weight, onto my shaking frame. "I'll give you something to laugh about!" Next thing I knew a pair of strong hands were tickling me everywhere that I could possibly think someone could tickle. Eventually the tickle-torture turned into a battle between the tongues and who can get the other's boxers down quicker. We both gasped into each others mouths as we each stroked the others member. We did it for the first time the night we left our old lives behind. That was four months ago.

"Tai..."  
"Yes?"   
"I wanna fuck you."

"Oh, Yama," he said breathless. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Who's asking?" I said with a devilish grin.

I rolled on top of him and began to tweak his nipples as we kissed. I'm not a uke but after all he's been through I just let him assume the dominant role. Eventually he regained his normal color and lust for life and with it a serious lust for my body. Gods we're teenagers, what'd you expect? I moved my hands down his body, back up and over his shoulders down his back, back to his chest. He's so beautiful. So dark and muscled. I'm paler and not as muscled. He seems to love me anyway. I kissed a trail down from his collarbone to each of his nipples down to his navel, down farther to his anxious member. I sucked for a moment but stopped when I thought he was getting close to his peak. He pouted. I came up to kiss his cute little pout. Somewhere in between- _somewhere_ he was able to get the lube from a drawer in the nightstand. I inserted a lubed finger into his hole and then two. I scissored him until I felt I could fit three fingers in there. When he was ready and gasping for me to enter him I did, ever so slowly.

"Yama... Hurry it up..."  
"Shhh," I smoothed back some of his hair, "I don't want to hurt you." He did not heed my warning though, because he thrust his hips up so that I would go all the way in. He hissed through his teeth and I saw a little tear slip between his shut lids. I licked it away.

"I told you, idiot." I began to rock into him keeping a slow steady pace until he urged me to go faster. Our lovemaking that morning wasn't exactly slow but it wasn't this fast raunchy porno type thing. It was... right. I stroked him and we came together, me inside of him and him on my stomach. Afterwards we lay holding each other.   
"I'm hungry." Tai said and I laughed.

"Gods Taichi your insatiable."  
"I know. But not that hungry. This time. I want food."

"Fine, fine, I'll cook you my famous cum omelet." I got up, "I can use leftovers from my stomach."  
He giggled, "Four eggs please."

I cooked breakfast, naked, and served it to him on a tray in bed. He bit into the omelet as soon as he got it and looked at it for a moment. "Matt, is... is this really cum in here?"

I licked his cheek in response. He looked at me oddly for a moment but then resumed eating. I howled with laughter. "No, dummy, its mozzarella cheese. But if you want, next time..."

"Hawaii?"

"Yup apparently we're in Honolulu. At least that's what this thing says."   
"Tai, that's awesome!"  
"Yeah, I always wanted to go to Hawaii."  
"It seems all of our dreams are coming true."  
You would think that the last thing we would want to do after being adrift on a boat forever was to get back in the water but we did. We went to a crowded beach after a post- sex make out session. By the way... I know it's a lot more complicated than just to jump on a boat and float on over to Hawaii but... it's a story... a fiction story. Bear with me. It was kind of nice to be around other people again. We lay on the beach tanning, well I was tanning, Tai was just happy being there. I looked up as an attractive black girl began laying a blanket down right next to us. "Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Hello." I smiled up at her. She was tall. Taller than me, maybe, taller than most girls, definitely. Skinny the only visible meat on her bones was her legs but it only added to her shape than lessened it. She had on a black two piece, her hair that was a bit longer than shoulder length lay on her back dripping a bit. It was starting to frizz.

She peered at us over her sunglasses. "Sorry if I'm in the way, it's just that the beach is so crowded..."  
"Its okay..."

"Cool! Oh you're Japanese? Where are you from?"  
"Umm, Tokyo."  
"Really, wow! I love Tokyo. I was there this past year as an exchange student from America."

"Oh? Who are you here with now?"  
"My boyfriend, his brother, and my best friend who just happens to be my boyfriends brother's girlfriend."  
"Oh. O-kay..." I worked that out in my head.  
"Who are you here with?"  
I silently warred with myself. After all we've been through, should we have to go through more drama? I debated for a moment but chose to be daring. I always was an ignorant bastard. "My boyfriend." I grabbed Tai's hand and he broke out of whatever trance he was under and sat up. I waited a moment, breath abated.

"Oh really. Cool. You're a cute couple." She smiled genuinely. I sighed in relief.

"Kai, who are you bothering now? An attractive Japanese guy walked up to the girl and sat down. He had on red trunks and nothing on his torso. Nice, not as sexy as Tai though. He had long black hair and these midnight eyes that held a certain glint that I couldn't really tell what it meant.

"I'm not bothering anyone, Yasha. Just talking with my new friend, umm..."

"Yamato. You can call me Matt."

"And I'm Taichi. You can call me Tai."  
"Great! I'm Kai. This is my boyfriend Inuyasha and off in the distance is Cathy and her boyfriend Sesshomaru."  
"Nice to meet you guys." he said.

The day was spent with our new friends. We made quite a group, three couples; two boys, two girls who each snagged one of two brothers. I wonder how they pulled that off. Anyway, they gave us a guided tour, well mostly Kai did. Later on that night, after a fantastic dinner, we all went to a giant aquarium. We were walking in pairs talking, me and Kai, Tai and her boyfriend, and the other two who seem to be joined at the hip.

"So, how did you guys hook up?" I asked her.

She got this dreamy expression on her face, "Well I told you I was an exchange student. Cathy and I managed to be sent at the same time, package deal type thing, and we stayed at their house. We tried to get those two to hook up and we wound up getting together. Nothing spectacular really..." Silence for a moment and then, "How did you and Tai get together?"

An innocent enough question but not one I was sure I wanted to answer. Once again I was torn, what if I tell her and she doesn't accept it? It's not everyday that you would just run across a couple of runaways. That's what we are, aren't we? Runaways.

"Matt? Matt are you okay?"  
"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look into her worried face.  
"Matt you just blanked out. I mean you went all pale and you seemed- lost..."  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry I'm such a worrywart. You are okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm okay." Why wouldn't she accept me? Accept us? Why should I care anyway. If nothing else I'll still have Tai. That's all that matters. I told her. I told her everything, the parents, Tai's suicide attempts, our fake suicide. She never interrupted me once. When I was done we were just kind of silent for a moment and then she startled me by throwing her arms around my neck. We had long fallen behind the rest of the group so it was almost like we were alone. I wanted to do something then that I haven't done in a long while- cry.

"Matt. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I mean, I kind of know what it feels like. To not know if you'll ever see him again to know that if he goes, you'll go with him. I just want you to know that no matter what you always have a friend in me. Remember that." I did cry then and we both went to sit on a bench. We stayed there for a while and I let my tears slowly fade away. "Feel better?" I shook my head in an affirmative nod and we both stood up. "Well we better get going. You of all people should know how jealous men get and if we're gone too long our boyfriends would come looking for us."

"Yeah, your right." As soon as we caught up to the rest of the group Tai and Inuyasha came running up to us.

"Kai! I was just about to come looking for you."  
"Why? I'm okay."

"Matt?" Tai put his arm around my waist. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."  
"I was. I'm okay. Everything will be okay." Tai seemed to understand to a certain degree so he left it alone.

"Bye you guys." I yelled. Four awesome days spent with some awesome people can make anyone happy. To make it even better no one was left without a date so a lot of making out ensued without people being left out. Tai and Inu really bonded, mostly because Inuyasha actually knew who Tai is. Great, TWO soccer freaks.  
"Wait!" Kai ran back up to me with something flat and black tucked under her arm. "Matt, I want you to have this."  
"Is- is this..."

"My laptop. My boyfriend got it for me for Christmas but I want you to have it."  
"How... why... I can't accept this..."

"Of course you can silly. I left you a letter saved on the desktop. How else can we keep in touch."  
"But..."

"Don't worry, Yasha's well off. I'll get another one. I'll just use his for right now." She kissed me on my cheek then did the same for Tai. "You take care of him, hear?" She ran off toward their car waving. Tai and I walked back to our boat hand in hand.

Well. That's done. That's finally freakin done! Well. I feel almost complete. I gotta finish the other fic. So... I guess that's it. Were you surprised? Probably weren't cause you're so smart! Yes you are! Yes you are!


End file.
